


Boring Bram

by orphan_account



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Dancing, Getting Together, Jaques and blue don't exist, Love Simon, M/M, Original Character(s), Party, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon Spier is convinced to go to a frat party with his best friend Nick.





	Boring Bram

**Author's Note:**

> College AU. Jaques and Blue don't exist. Sorry, folks.  
> I hadn't seen many AU's - especially no college AU's, so I thought I would add one.   
> Enjoy!

“Dude, you didn’t tell me this was a  _ frat  _ party.”

“Simon, I am literally in a fraternity. What kind of party did you think it was?”

Simon rolled his eyes as Nick bounded up the porch steps and into the house ahead of him. He wanted to complain that he was already being ditched three seconds into the party, but he knew what Nick would say.  _ Mingle! It’s a party!  _

It was strange for Simon now that he didn’t see Leah and Abby everyday, or really at all. They had both gone away for college and only he and Nick were left together. Nick lived in one of the frat houses on this street, while Simon was in a dorm, leaving him feeling a bit more alone than he ever had before. He had always been a really social person, so it hadn’t taken long for him to befriend some people in his classes. Nick, on the other hand, was a lot more reserved and had known he would have a hard time, so he had decided to join a fraternity that some members of the soccer team were a part of. It seemed to be working really well for him, Simon thought, and had really brought him out of his shell. 

The house was pretty full, music blaring loudly enough to make the floor vibrate, even though no one was dancing quite yet. It wasn’t even midnight yet, so Simon could only guess that would change as the night carried on and everyone became more intoxicated. 

“Simon, hey!” called a familiar voice. A girl from his Social Science class - Caroline, he’s pretty sure - was calling out to him from across the room. 

“Hey,” he says loudly over the music, relieved. He was surprised to see her here, but nonetheless pleased.

“Did you just get here? I hadn’t seen you until now.”

“I came with my friend Nick,” he explained. 

Caroline broke out into a smile. “Boyfriend?”

“Definitely not,” Simon laughed. 

“Even better.” Caroline grasped his wrist and looked him up and down. “We need to get you caught up with the rest of the party,” she tutted. “You are far too sober.”

Simon laughed and went along with her antics as she dragged him to the kitchen and made him a couple of shots. He didn’t drink very often, so he usually had to be careful with alcohol, but tonight he didn’t care what he ‘usually’ did - tonight, he was going to have fun. 

“That’s my boy,” Caroline encouraged as he downed his second shot. “We are going to have fun!”

Simon could feel the shift almost immediately - alcohol beginning to buzz in his veins, bringing a smile to his face; he hadn’t been drunk in much too long. 

Caroline was chatting away about the guys who lived in this house and how she knew them, and Simon had a look around the house. It was a bit bigger than he imagined it would be from the outside, and there were people everywhere. Talking, drinking, and smoking seemed to be the most common activities - Simon noticed that the people who started smoking indoors were quickly shuffled outside to continue. The party was already well on it’s way, and Simon couldn’t help but wonder how late he and Nick had been.

“And you have to see this guy that I like. He’s  _ so _ hot, Simon. I think he’s outside,” Caroline was saying, thrusting a cup into his hand and tugging him along after her as she headed outside. 

“Oh, it’s Nick?” Simon said, taking a drink from his cup and waving at him from across the yard.

“His friend. Wait, you know one of them?” Caroline asked.

“Yeah, that’s the Nick I came with, remember? The one I’ve known forever.”

“Ohhh,” Caroline said. “Oh my god, that’s amazing. I’m trying to hook up with his friend from the soccer team - you totally have to put in a good word for me.”

“Which friend? I know some of them a little bit.”

“Garrett, I think? He’s so hot. They’re all so hot,” she swooned. “Introduce us.”

Simon shrugged and they made their way over to Nick and the guys he was talking with. “Hey, Nick.”

“Hey, dude. Guys, this is my friend Simon. We grew up together. Simon, this is Cole and Bram. You know Garrett.”

They all chorused their greeting, and Simon introduced Caroline, who was openly staring at Garrett. Simon couldn’t help the way his eyes locked onto the one called Bram. All the boys were cute, but Bram was next level with his smooth, beautiful brown skin and eyes and his lovely curls - Caroline was certainly choosing the wrong jock.

“Have I seen you at a game or something?” Garrett asked Caroline. “I swear we’ve met before.”

Caroline smiled delightedly. “I go to all the games, so you might have seen me once or twice.”

Simon was barely able to prevent himself from rolling his eyes at her tone before he turned back to Nick and the others while Garrett and Caroline continued to talk.

“So essentially,” Nick was saying, clearly picking up where he left off. “Our house got a warning, and all the other houses got off nothing.”

“Which is pretty good, all things considered,” Cole chimed in, laughing into his cup a bit. “We are definitely banned from fireworks forever, though.”

“There was a  _ fire, _ Cole.” Bram said, shaking his head.

“It wasn’t that dangerous though, seriously. We totally would have had it taken care of ourselves.”

Simon doubted that. It had been huge news on the campus when one of the fraternity’s had set off fireworks and nearly burned one of the sorority houses down. No one had been hurt, but there was a permanent reminder of what had happened on the front porch of the house. The dean had been furious.

“I wish you would’ve been there, Simon,” Nick says dreamily. “It was glorious.”

“I’m sure,” Simon said, looking away as the conversation dwindled. He didn’t usually hang out with Nick when he was with his soccer friends because all they talked about was soccer - which was fine, it just wasn’t Simon’s cup of tea.

“So, Simon,” Bram, snapping Simon back into the conversation. “What do you do? Or what are you majoring in, I should say. ”

“Oh. Well right now it’s Media Studies and Marketing. It might change - I’m not super sure, but uh, yeah.”

Bram smiled at him, and Simon felt his stomach flip. He had such a gorgeous smile. Damn these soccer boys. “Cool! I’m an English major.” 

“Nice!” Pretty and smart; Simon could just die now. 

“Yeah, but it’s a lot of work sometimes - especially with my soccer schedule. There are lots of late night ten page papers.”

“Oh,” Simon said dumbly. Bram was looking at him with these big, sweet brown eyes, and Simon felt at a loss for words. He tipped his drink back and finished it off, blinking a few times.

“Do you want another drink?” Bram asked, eyeing his empty cup. “I’m getting another - I can get you something.”

“Oh,” Simon said dumbly. “Sure.”

“We’ll be back, guys,” he told the group, looking at Simon and nodding toward the house. He followed Bram back through the hallway and into the kitchen, noticing that there were some people dancing now and that the music had been turned up.

“I’m practically a licensed bartender, living here,” he said, laughing as he reached over and took Simon’s cup. He looked so in his element and so hot, bending over and grabbing some stashed alcohol from the back of the fridge. Simon tried not to ogle his ass too blatantly as he leaned back up and began mixing some things together. There was something so sexy about the way Bram used his hands. God, Simon needed to get himself together.

“Oh, you live here?” he asked.

“Yeah, right upstairs - in the room that’s locked and barricaded.”

“Barricaded?”

“I have to protect myself from the drunk couples that want to have sex in my bed,” he explained, eyeing Simon knowingly. “You know how those marketing majors can get.”

Simon laughed loudly and grinned when Bram handed him his cup back. He took a sip and nodded approvingly. “Nicely done.”

“I try,” Bram said, tipping his head down. He leaned against the counter next to Simon and took a large swig of his own drink. “So what do you like to do? What are you into?”

“I’m in the theater program. We’re deciding on either “Spring Awakening” or “Rent” right now.”

Brand eyebrows shot up. “Not exactly similar shows.”

“No,” Simon laughed. “I’m rooting for “Rent” personally.”

“I bet you are,” Bram said softly. 

Simon laughed and elbowed his ribs playfully. “ _ Anyway,  _ I also like to go to concerts and listen to music a lot.”

“What kind of stuff do you listen to?”

“I like a lot of stuff - right now I’m super into Bleachers, Elliott Smith, the 1975, stuff like that.”

“Nice. I’ll have to listen and see what they’re all about.”

“You totally should.”

Bram smiled and took a sip of his drink. “So, Simon, you’re friends with Nick?”

Simon loved the way his name rolled off of Bram’s tongue. He liked Bram’s mouth and couldn’t help but wonder if he would taste like alcohol. “Since birth, practically. I can’t remember life without him.”

“Nick’s a good guy, I like him a lot,” Bram said, nodding. He looked up, his eyes soft. “You guys seem so different.”

“We are,” Simon said, flushing a bit under Bram’s gaze. He looked down at his cup and took another drink.  

“Not in a bad way,” Bram said, nudging him with his elbow. “God, I’m not an asshole.”

“I knew what you meant,” Simon protested, going even more red and smiling as he shoved Bram’s shoulder gently. 

“Wow, attacking me in my own house. It’s always the quiet ones.”

“I’m not even quiet!”

“You’re not,” Brame gave him. He smiled and took another drink - looking at Simon like he had more to say, but said nothing. 

Simon took a drink of his own and when he looked back up, he felt his insides shrink at the way Bram was looking at him. For a brief moment he wondered if he was about to be kissed. 

_ “Excuse me,” _ an girl nearly shouted, pushing past them to throw up in the sink, nearly vomiting on Simon.

“Oh my god,” Simon said, checking his sleeve as Bram tugged him away from the girl, who was being patted on the back by another girl, who looked equal parts annoyed and guilty. 

“Did she get you?” Bram asked.

“No, but she  _ did  _ give me war flashbacks of highschool when someone got me.”

Bram’s eyes bugged. “That is horrible.”

“Tell me about it. And on Halloween, no less.”

Bram laughed. “Did you have a costume on? You could have just made it part of the ‘look.’”

“If I wanted to smell like stomach acid and cheap vodka, maybe.”

Bram laughed louder this time. The girl was vomiting again, and it made Simon cringe a bit. 

Bram smiled at him and nodded agreeably. “Come on, this kitchen is getting a little crowded.”

Bram took Simon by the wrist and led him back outside where there was a small crowd gathered to watch Nick and a few other guys playing some form of beer pong. Simon hadn’t played this game since high school - he had always ended up spectacularly drunk, and usually embarrassed. 

“Yo! Simon and Bram, play me and Cole next!”

“Fuck-”

“Sure,” Bram finished, cutting off Simon’s impending ‘no.’”

“Bram, I fucking suck at this game,” Simon whined.

“But I,” Bram told him, snatching a ball out of an empty cup and winking at Simon, “Do not.”

“Rack them up, boys,” Nick commanded, tapping his wrist impatiently. 

Bram followed orders, smiling at Simon when Nick told him to go first. He held out his ball toward Simon expectantly. When Simon didn’t move, he laughed. “Kiss it. It’s good luck.”

Simon felt his stomach flip, but did as he was told. A warm feeling of satisfaction flooded over him when Bram smiled softly at him. He turned away suddenly and tossed the ball, sinking it into the first cup. 

“Finally, some competition!” Nick exclaimed. “Take this one, Cole.”

Cole took his shot and it sunk in straight away, leading Simon to sigh dramatically before drinking. He knew Nick was good at this game, and he could now guess that Cole was as well, which was really not good news for his and Bram’s team. Simon hadn’t been joking when he had said he was bad at this game.

The back and forth of the game went on for a while, and Bram and Simon were clearly losing - and not for lack of trying. Simon missed most of his shots, while everyone else made almost every one. By the time Simon was finishing his third beer, he knew he was reaching the limit.

“You good?” Bram’s voice was low and private.

Simon blinked a few times and looked at Bram, who was definitely in his space - and Simon knew he couldn’t be misreading any signals at this point - and Simon decided honesty was better than throwing up on a cute boy’s shoes and becoming an embarrassing joke for the next four years. “Um, I am… drunk.”

Bram smiled warmly at him and squeezed his bicep. “That’s okay.”

Bram took the next few cups in a row like a champ, ever the gentleman. Simon was starting to wonder if he was real or a figment of his own desperate, gay imagination. The game ended, and Simon was less than surprised at the outcome.

“I told you we would lose,” Simon said, smiling dopily at Bram. Cute Bram, with his big brown eyes and smile that made Simon want to combust.

Bram’s smile was lazy and his movements were slow as he tossed an arm over Simon’s shoulder. “Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game. Hilary Duff taught me that.”

Simon laughed and buried his face in Bram’s shirt. Bram ruffled his hair until he looked back up. “Let’s go back inside.”

Simon went along with Bram, feeling too carefree and joyful to mind at all where they were headed. Bram laughed at something and tripped a bit, nearly taking both of them down as they entered the now cramped living room, but they pressed on.

“Sorry,” Bram laughed. 

“Trying to kill me now, are you?. Payback for me hitting you, I see how it is.” Simon said, and Bram laughed delightedly in Simon’s ear. 

“Dance with me,” He said, grabbing Simon’s hand and tugging at him a bit. “Come on.”

Simon took one look in those big, warm eyes, and knew he was a lost cause. Alcohol roared in his veins and adrenaline pounded behind his eyes, but none of that mattered when Bram was looking at him like that. He would do anything Bram ever asked of him, even without the aid of alcohol - he was self-aware enough to realize that, even in his current state. 

Bram pulled him to the center of the room and began swaying his hips to the beat, and Simon couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from his lips. Of  _ course  _ Bram would look good on the dance floor, was there really any other option? Simon knew he must look like a drunken flailing idiot, but he was too intoxicated to really care at the moment, both by Bram and the copious amounts of alcohol he had intaken. 

“You look good,” Simon said, smiling at Bram. Bram smiled and him and continued dancing, and Simon decided to turn around and began dancing on Bram, putting his arms up and going full on into it, smiling when he felt Bram’s hands grasp on to his hips. 

Moments later the beat changed into a slower, more sensual one and Bram turned him back around and crowded into Simon’s space, pressing their bodies together. Bram’s smooth back and forth had Simon all but drooling, his hands moved up and down Simon’s sides and around to his ass, resting there. Bram was a bit taller than Simon, so he made himself content with burying his face in Bram’s neck, letting his hands wander. Simon’s whole body was too hot, but he didn’t mind. 

“Simon,” Bram said, his voice low in Simon’s ear. Simon looked up to meet Bram’s eyes and felt Bram’s hand on his neck and face - god, his hands are big - and pulling their lips together. Simon’s mind was running wild as he kissed him back, following Bram’s lead as they kissed and danced all at once.Bram kissed deeply enough to make Simon’s head spin, and his tongue was enough to make Simon’s knees weak. Bram’s free hand slid down into the pocket of Simon’s jeans as he kissed him thoroughly, and Simon pressed himself as close as he could to Bram’s body, wanting to feel as much of him as he could. Simon noticed after a moment that they had stopped dancing, and apparently so did Bram, because he pulled back a bit and laughed softly when Simon chased his lips.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” he asked.

“God, yes.”

Bram took his hand and weaved through the dancing crowd and toward the stairs. It was admittedly a little difficult to navigate the stairs, but they eventually made it and Bram led him to a door that Simon could only assume would bring them to Bram’s room.

“You are so cute - fuck,” Bram said, dropping his hand to grab onto Simon’s face with both hands and kiss him hard on the mouth. Every word he said and every move he made set Simon’s entire nervous system aflame. Bram released him too soon and Simon leaned against the wall as Bram fumbled to unlock his door. 

“Fuck me,” Bram said, smacking the door in irritation before going in for another try. 

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Simon slurred at him, giggling at himself. 

Bram looked back at him with wild eyes and bit back a smile, shaking his head and mumbling, “Cute as hell, god damn.”

He finally got the door open and shoved it open, only for it to hit something and bounce back, smacking Bram’s hip and making him swear. 

“I forgot I barricaded it again. Jesus.”

“Don’t want any marketing majors fucking in there,” Simon parrotted.

“We can make exceptions. Hold on,” Bram said, giving him a look and slipping into his bedroom and shutting the door. Simon heard something loud screech across the floor, and he was back in a flash. “Okay, we’re good,” he said breathlessly.

He pulled Simon into the room by the waistband of his jeans and immediately pressed him up against the wall, resuming exactly where they left of, much to Simon’s glee. 

The room was dark, save for a single - and dim - lamp somewhere in the room that Simon didn’t quite care enough to locate, and bigger than Simon thought it would be. Bram’s lips locked onto Simon’s neck, and he could feel himself stiffening in his pants. Simon let his hands wander down Bram’s body, roaming over his ass and giving it a good grope. Bram nipped at his collarbone at that, and it only spurred Simon on. He slipped one hand up the front of Bram’s shirt, moaning audibly when he felt the defined lines of his abdomen muscles there.

“You’re so hot, oh my god,” Simon mumbled into Bram’s hair, reaching up with his free hand to grip Bram’s gorgeous curls. He didn’t know how exactly he had ended up with  _ this  _ boy in  _ his _ room doing this, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to complain. 

Bram moaned into his neck and slid his hands down Simon’s back and into his jeans, cupping Simon’s bare ass as he moved his mouth back to Simon’s. Bram kissed like he meant it, every movement intentional, and Simon wasn’t sure he had ever experienced anything hotter than that in his entire life. 

He slipped his hand out from under Bram’s shirt and slid it further down, tracing the outline of Bram’s tented jeans with his fingers for a moment before applying the pressure that he knew Bram needed. 

Bram pulled away from Simon’s lips to rest his forehead against Simon’s, letting out a shaky breath. “Come here.”

He led Simon over to his bed and Simon had to clench his teeth to restrain the yawn that was trying to escape. He was a bit dizzy and definitely fading; maybe the bed wasn’t a good idea. When Bram kissed him again, all thoughts of sleeping flew out the window. Simon pushed at Bram until they were finally horizontal and he was sitting atop Bram’s thighs and went right back to work on the front of Bram’s jeans. Bram’s hands were everywhere and Simon felt so good, he never wanted to stop touching him.

Bram’s hands were back on Simon’s ass, sliding up and down his thighs as their lips moved in tandem. His hands slid back down Simon’s pants again, this time, working their way around to the front and deftly freeing the button on his jeans. He pressed at Simon’s side for a moment and then flipped them, hovering over Simon now and bringing their lips together. His knee came between Simon’s legs and pushed up, up, up, until Simon was gasping into Bram’s mouth, soft little moans tumbling out of his mouth in rhythm with Bram’s knee. Bram’s lips moved down his neck and Simon struggled to keep his eyes open. Bram tugged on his zipper then and began pulling Simon’s jeans down. Simon began shimmying out of them himself, helping Bram get them off. Bram’s mouth was back on his the moment his jeans hit the floor, and Simon let out a low moan when Bram’s hand took a hold of him through his underwear. He gripped Bram’s arms tightly and kissed him harder when those skilled fingers slid underneath his underwear and finally grasped him fully. Simon was thoroughly writhing against him now as Bram worked him, forehead resting on Simon’s as they breathed each other’s air. Simon knew this was about to last  _ much  _ shorter than he would have liked, but he couldn’t help it. 

“That’s it, baby.” Bram breathed as Simon lost the ability to muffle his whimpers. “I’ve got you.”

“Fuck,” Simon breathed as he came, slow and steady, washing over him like the heat of a fireplace in the dead of winter, warming him to the bone. He felt Bram kissing his face, and wasn’t sure when he had closed his eyes, but he suddenly felt that they were made of lead and wouldn’t open even if he wanted them to. He was drunk and sated and tired and happy and he couldn’t remember what else. He heard a quiet laugh and faintly hoped he wasn’t being laughed at as he drifted out of consciousness. 

 




 

Simon’s head was pounding. He squeezed his eyes closed at the offending light that was trickling through the window and covered them with his hand, narrowly avoiding hitting Bram in the face with his elbow. Fuck,  _ Bram _ . The night came flooding back into Simon’s mind all at once and he shot up in the bed, knocking Bram’s arm off his chest and letting it fall around his waist. 

He couldn’t  _ believe _ he had fallen asleep on the hottest guy he had ever spoken to, in the fucking middle of them hooking up. Of course this would happen to him, of all people. There couldn’t possibly be anything in the entire universe that was more embarrassing than that - there just couldn’t be. 

“What are you doing?” Bram mumbled.

“Sorry,” Simon whispered, disentangling himself from Bram’s limbs and climbing off the bed. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just leaving.”

Bram sighed then, groaning as he pulled himself into a sitting position and stared at Simon with searching eyes. “Without saying anything?”

Bram’s sleepy eyes and ruffled hair made Simon’s stomach do things he wasn’t prepared for this early in the morning. It could have also been due to the fact that Bram was only wearing a pair of joggers, but Simon was trying his best to ignore that little fact right now.

“I thought you would have wanted me to,” Simon said honestly, cringing at how he sounded. He grabbed his jeans off the floor and began pulling them on, despite the room spinning a bit. “Which is fine. Especially when I fell asleep on you - god, that’s so embarrassing. I am so sorry for that.”

“You were drunk,” Bram said, making a face. “And so was I. That kind of thing doesn’t matter at all, Simon. Seriously.”

“You didn’t care? Come on,” Simon gave him a disbelieving look.

Bram shrugged and shook his head and smiled that sweet, soft smile at him and it made Simon want to crawl back into the bed and kiss him silly, despite his current embarrassment. 

Simon patted down his pockets and frowned. “Do you know where my phone is?”

“I charged it,” Bram pointed over to the corner where his phone was resting on the floor, charging.

“Thank you so much, you’re the best,” he said, grabbing his phone and starting to feel a bit awkward. He didn’t know what to do in situations like this. He’d had a couple of one night stands but he had never slept through the night with them - he wasn’t sure what the etiquette was here. 

“I’ve seen you at some of our games before, you know,” Bram told him, cutting off his thoughts and leaning back on his hands. “I knew you were friends with Nick, but I never got the chance to talk to you or ask him about you.”

“Ask him about me?” 

Bram made a face and laughed a bit. “Yes. I’ve been wanting to talk to you.”

“Are you being serious?” Simon said, a bit shocked.

“Of course I am. I mean, come on, Simon. Have you seen yourself?” Simon scoffed and Bram cut him off. “I’m serious. And I really loved talking to you last night and I would love to see you again, if you would be into that.”

Simon’s eyes bugged a little. “Really? I mean, yeah, I would like that. I just figured after the whole, me falling asleep thing…”

Bram laughed, his whole face lighting up. “I’d love the chance to bore you to sleep again.”

“Fuck off,” Simon said, laughing and flushing, despite himself. 

“Give me your phone,” Bram said, rolling off the bed and walking right up to Simon with his hand held out expectantly. Simon did as he was told and couldn’t help but ogle Bram while he punched his number into Simon’s phone. He was all dark, smooth skin and lean muscle and Simon could feel his mouth watering at the sight. God, he was hot, fucking hell. Simon couldn’t believe he had fallen asleep on that.

“Text me,” Bram told him, handing his phone back to him. He leaned into Simon’s space and tipped his chin up with two fingers, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I mean it.”

“Okay,” Simon said breathlessly, his eyelids fluttering a bit. Simon smiled at Bram one last time before backing up toward the door and making his escape, darting out of the room.

“Other way,” Bram called, laughing.

“Fuck,” Simon said, laughing and turning around, seeing the stairs immediately and heading down them. He walked through the living room and saw quite a few people passed out on the couches and floor and was suddenly very grateful to have slept in a bed last night. 

Simon made his way out of the house and headed back to his dorm, smiling to himself and deciding he should make a call. He couldn’t stop himself from checking for Bram’s number in his phone and laughed out loud when he read “Boring Bram” as his newest contact. Fuck, he would never live his down. Somehow, with Bram, that didn’t seem like such a bad prospect. He liked the thought of having something to live down - the thought of this being a beginning and not an end.

The phone was answered on the second ring with a soft “ _ Hello?” _

“Caroline, you will not  _ believe _ what happened last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Also, if you have anything else you would like to see me write, drop me a comment or whatever and I'll see what I can do! Thanks ya'll. - J


End file.
